prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Angel's fire
New Logo design I just uploaded my attempt at making the logo, tell me if you think its ok. I can always change parts of it. Paddy Phisher 14:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Links Hey, I wanted to start making some more skill pages. But to do that you need to link up some stuff to funny pages, and ideas? 10:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I meant links that lead to funny pages, such as Bullshit and Whining PKers are there any more like these? 13:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright. So, I made a new stub template, Imma go add it around the wiki, is that ok? 14:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Great! Also. Why don't signatures work here? 14:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I do use the 4 tildes. And I sign it under User:Ssswizmig/Sig 14:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) And I thought it was gone for ever! Angel's, I can't believe you got away with this! I assumed we'd fallen victim to ridiculous UK libel law, but maybe Wikia are just forgetfull--or Jagex aren't quite the litigious bastards I'd assumed. Anyway, this is brilliant, and I'll be sure to contribute (though unfortunately I'm right in the middle of my exams, so don't count on me being active till the summer hols). I might even have the old logo and some of the other content from the old sight lying around if you're interested. (Pig House) Hey Nice to see an old friend on here. I will hopefully be actively editting here soon which will be good. I'm sad to say I can't find my saved copy of the old UnRuneScape site so we won't be able to transfer any coding I had on there (Unless Wikia somehow had backed up everything they had on the old wiki, which I doubt). Also, congrats on the new site. Cheers, -- Main page Do you think you could unprotect the main page? I might be able to help improve it; do you think we should have the random image feature like on the old wiki (though without the swearing)?--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 09:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main page Ah, didn't realise you'd done that. I'll see if I can set up the random-image-thingy.--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 15:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I've added a Template that picks one of four images to display on the main page. If you think any of them are too big or need changing, let me know.--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 17:12, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and btw, do you mind if I go ahead and replace the logo with our original one?--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 17:29, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Heheheh.. Yeah, that is rather unexpected! Anyway, I offer you a series of gratz for recreating a new UnRS Wiki.. Though I'm not sure why exactly they let you get away with it? Ah well.. It's good to have the wiki back! Mattrius Talk 09:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:logo It can stay for now....but I have an idea. What if I created a fusion of both logos, the top half being the wall of spam and the evil chicken, the bottom half showing the Prune(hammer+scikle)scape logo instead of the black/blue text I used. I still have the orignal (none squashed) file, so it should look clean when I remake it. Leave me a comment. opps forgot to sign my name Paddy Phisher 14:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Admins Do you mind if I go ahead and reinstate Matrius as an admin? You'll remember he was active on the old wiki, and we may as well let anyone we can trust in case of vandalism etc.--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 14:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Slayer page Hey, I'm currently in the process of lurking moar, but I can probably whip up a couple articles for this place soon, notably a slayer page since I'm 99. I could probably think up some good ideas in time. Let me know how else i can help. Octavian27 21:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Octavian Ohi. I'm a PKing hoar and can provide quite an extensive amount of information on such a topic. Frozen Cause 22:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The Cancer I was thinking about making a page called "The Cancer that is killing Prunescape", but I figured that would be best left to you. We can link to it every time the word "Community" or MMG are mentioned. You could probably improve my trolling page quite a bit too. Octavian 21:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Clan chat. Create a Prunescape clan chat? Maybe the username isn't taken. You could get creative I guess. It would be a great place to pool ideas together. Frozen Cause 22:02, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:HowTo Sure, I'll get it set up. Btw, sorry that I haven't been on much lately, but I've got about ten exams next week which I need to do well in in order to recieve a document certifying my ability to absorb, retain, and regurgitate hundreds of pages of pre-packaged, employer-marketed twaddle. *Sigh*--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 16:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) No problem Both done. See HowTo:Example and Template:Jagex--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 17:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :'Tis done. The template is here; for an example of how to use, see Andrew Gower.--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 14:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. Alright then, keep up the good work with connecting everything on the website well =) I'll be working on the Dungeoneering 2 blog when it finally comes out, Jagex need to stop churning out shitty D+Ds. Stormy Times 17:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Jagex Store Ah, 'fraid not. In truth, I copied the basic templates from the Uncyclopedia Store and fiddled with them a bit, so once Her Majesty's Government have finished assessing my ability to regurgitate trivia and avoid independent thought (next weekend), I should be free to try and redo it.--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 18:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ED Any images in particular? Stormy Times 20:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fangs of Garm Okay, thanks, it seems to have worked. Back to editing on an account with a reasonable name. Fangs of Garm 14:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Fangs of GarmFangs of Garm 14:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm surprised it took you this long to find that. I ran into that a couple months ago when I decided to twitter-stalk some Jmods. Octavian 22:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Old UnRunescape Wiki Yup, edited that. A bit. --Vandalism Sucks 22:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I got forum banned, can you try to get it overturned? War solduri just banned a bunch of people in that vuvuzela thread. EDIT: looks like you got it too. Octavian 16:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Template: Quest Details I'm working on filling in a database on quests atm, but the template won't work for me. :( Any idea why? Fangs of Garm 16:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ican'tbelievethisisnotandrewgower has been making some really stupid pages (which I deleted) and seems to be obsessed with zezima for some reason, whaddaya want to do about this? Octavian 16:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll get back to working on them once my internet is working properly again.Fangs of Garm 11:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Signatures etc. It seems my inbox is rather full...I'll see what I can do tomorrow when I'll have more time.--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 21:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I wouldn't know how to alter the sidebar; you'd need to ask someone like Spence. Signatures are easy though, since you can just copy and paste someone elses, then alter the obvious bits, like border thickness, colour, text etc by changing the values in the coding; it should be fairly obvious what does what. The colour will be written in 'hexadecimal' though, which is a combination of numbers and letters. There are charts showing what code produces what colour on the main RS Wiki, or you can just google it. Basically, copy pasting allows you create signaturs and templates etc without really understanding the complex stuff.--'Pig HouseInane Ramblings' 16:42, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Worthwhile drops So far, in my Slayer monster articles, I've included a "Worthwhile Drops" section which displays all the drops that I would pick up if I were to kill the monster myself. Should I keep doing this or does it distract from the humour in the article and make it boring? Axers8 03:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Links Hey angles im having trouble adding links to pages can you help?Brego1176 22:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Quote Hey, i copied the quote templete from the Unanything wiki made a quote template! That might come in handy. Follow this link to check it out. All pages with quotes are autmaltically added to the Category of the same name. Also, i was wondering if i could become a sysop on this wiki. I am sysop and bureaucrat on the Unanythingwiki and the Unmariowiki. I have some exprience. Oh, and there is just ooone more thing: How was the other Unrunescape wiki destroyed? Did you give crat rights to a bad guy?--Smbzfan2 16:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) It was shut down due to libellious attacks on Jagex. Stormy Times 15:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) AW damnit. Aw man sorry to see you go,goodbye.(btw can you teach me how to make signiture templates?ive been meaning to ask someone.Brego1176 22:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Life isn't fair. Its a real shame to see you leaving. You, alongside with Eamurphy and Paddy Fisher were the funniest people I've ever met. The strange thing is, I have pretty much quit RuneScape too. I have found more enjoyable games to play, and I really just can't be dealing with the broken down mess that it is, especially when Occult floors turned out to be rubbish. There really just isn't anything to do on it now. Hope you find something to do that you enjoy. Stormy Times 15:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) What? Each time i say something on an unregistered account a stupid message pops up,is that some sort of idiotic bot? New Featured Article Any chance the Featured Article could be changed? The current one has been around for ages now. The Void Stares Back is a great candidate for a featured article, its as long and detailed as necessary too. Thanks. Stormy Times 14:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) PS: You might want to delete some of the stuff on your talk page now, its getting a bit cluttered.